Default or Destiny?
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: The Anubis boarders. The colorful one of the school. But what about inside the house? Can they cope with each other? Are they really that close inside, or are they faking it to be considered the best? I don't own HOA, nor will I ever.
1. Race with the Witch

**Hi guys. So this is my first fanfic, so please if you can don't give any burning comments. This idea is not purely mine, half of it was gotten from stuckbeingrachel's House of Couples – Racing. When Mick and Joy ****were racing. I decided to develop it into a one-shot for my first series I'm making. I love Moy, even though they're a canon couple. So, without further ado, I present**** "Default or Destiny?" with the first one-shot, Race with the Witch!**

* * *

Joy was reading when Mick came to her room. "Hey Joy, wanna have a race at the field?" "Sure Mick, what time?" "In about 30 minutes?" "Sure… besides, I have nothing to do anyway.. Patty's out with Eddie to who knows where and Mara's at the library. Nina's having a date with Fabian. And Amber, I don't what to do with her" " Alright Joy, see you later" Mick kissed her cheek and left the room. Joy was practically squealing. _Our first date, _Joy thought. Last night's memories came flowing back to her.

_Flashback_

_Joy was at the couch, alone. Everyone was having fun at the end-of-exhibition party. She felt left out. Out of nowhere, Mick came and sat beside her._

"_Having hard times?" Mick asked. "Yeah, actually not really. I don't know, it's unclear, but at least I'm back to my cheerful self" Joy replied. Mick asked, " Say Joy, if I said that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?" "Why'd you ask that?" Joy was literally confused. " 'Coz I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you say yes?" Joy was squealing, "YES!" She then hugged Mick, which he gladly returned. "Thanks Joy, now would you like to dance?" "Sure, I would love to." Joy and Mick danced the night away._

_End of Flashback._

Joy's POV

YAY! Our first date! What should I wear? What should I do to my hair? Oh no, I'm going to have to ask Amber. I hope she doesn't go overboard. I ran out to my room and went to Amber's room. I knocked and Amber opened the door. " Can I help you, Joy?" Amber haven't accepted the fact completely that I was trying very hard to be nice. " Yeah, fashion crisis. You see-" "OMA? Are you going on a date?" "How did you know?" "Who's the lucky guy? Let me guess, Mick?" " Yes, it's Mick..." "YAY! Moy happened! So, anyway, where are you guys going?" "Running at the school field" " Typical Mick, alright Joy, come in! We have 2 hours to prepare right away!" "Amber, I beg you, don't go overboard!" " I promise, Joy!"

Amber began her fashion magic. In a half an hour, I was ready. My hair was tied into a high ponytail, and I was wearing a blue cropped t-shirt, red tank top, black shorts, and white Converse canvas shoes.

I thanked Amber and hugged her. "Thanks Amber!" "Anytime Joy! Also, if you need advice on Mick, come to me anytime!" "Alright!"

When I came down, Mick was waiting down the stairs. We linked arms and left the House.

Mick's POV

I swear, when Joy linked arms with me, sparks flew everywhere. Maybe's she the one. Amber and Mara were great, but I never felt like this. Maybe we're meant to be. Look, I'm being cheesy.

After a good 15 minute walk, we arrived at the field. Lucky us, the field was empty. Maybe the football players were worn out from yesterday. At least, it gave me and Joy the chance to own the field to ourselves for the day.

3rd person POV

Joy and Mick put their drinking bottles down beside the field and began to run. Joy was at the inner track while Mick was at the outer track. Joy shouted, " 3, 2, 1, GO!" And they ran off. Joy reached the finish line first since she was in the inner track.

Mick shouted jokingly, "You cheated! You…were…on…the…inner…track" trying his best to talk while gasping for air. "Fabian..was..right Joy… you..are…a…total…witch".

Joy froze at the word. "I'm sorry, I was just…." She ran off back to the House.

Mick's POV

Oh no, what have I done? I was only joking. So I chased after her to the House. At her room, I heard quiet sobbing and Amber trying to comfort her.

Joy's POV

I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it, but I was blinded. He's a player, Mick would never fall for me. I'm just an average girl who blends in the background. Apparently Amber heard me slam the door, and soon tried to comfort me.

Amber said, " Joy, it's okay. He doesn't deserve you, you'll find someone better, alright?" " I really thought he loved me, I guess I was wrong" I heard a knock at the door, and Mick came in. "Ambs, can you leave me and Joy for a while? Please?" "Why would I?"Amber throws back the question. "No Amber, it's fine. Mick and I need to talk anyways." "Fine, but if he hurts you, call me alright?"

Amber left the room. Before I could say anything, Mick already spoke first. " Look Joy, I'm sorry, I was joking, just trying to lighten the mood you know. I forgot that _the_ word meant a bit too much to you" emphasizing the word _the_ knowing what the word was.

"I know Mick, but… the word was just too depressing. It hold too much memories that I wish to throw away. All those words, meant too much." I said, a tear slowly running down my cheek.

Mick comforted me, " Joy, it's okay. I shouldn't have said that. And hey, if you were a witch, you would be the prettiest witch yet." He put me on his lap, and wiped away my tear. I felt better, he knows how to lighten the mood.

"You're so cheesy Mick" And with that, he kissed me. BestDayEver

* * *

**I don't know. I thought it was nice. Need advises and critics. Need help, give me ideas to make other fanfics, alright? Thanks for reading. Hope I could write another one, a better one maybe.**

******Joy's sports outfit : **cgi/set?id=59884785 


	2. Joy's Nightmare

**Hey guys! Second one-shot in this new series! Just remember, for now, I'm writing Moy. But later on, I'll write other couples as well. Now, my thought is fully Moy. As my imagination expands, maybe I'll write other couples. But as I said, now it's all about Moy. Enough with me rambling. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

_Joy was a normal girl in a public school. Because of often being bullied, Joy returned them with harsh words and maybe harsh actions, even though those were her form of reflex after what they did. But other harsh actions and words were just simple accidents that Joy never meant to do or say. The same sentence were said to her every time._

"_Joy, you are a witch!" said the popular girl Katelyn after she ruined her uniform._

"_Joy, you're such a witch!" said the nerd Robert after Joy accidentally spilled water on his book while they were having lunch._

"_Joy, you're a witch, you know that!" said her ex-BFF Dana when Joy said that her outfit was inappropriate._

_Joy moved to boarding school and met her 2 best friends, Patricia and Fabian. Fast forward to when everyone found out that she wrote the mean article about Nina. Joy and Fabian had a talk in the woods._

" _I can't believe you would write all that nonsense about Nina!" exclaimed Fabian._

" _I was jealous! When I came back, you were always with Nina you barely talked to me!" Joy exclaimed back._

" _She was my girlfriend! And I talked to you already anyways! Almost every time I'm not with Nina! When we broke up, Patricia said that you were squealing with joy! Like you're happy that I broke up with my love! You're always in the way when I tried to retrieve my relationship. And now, you wrote an article, a wrong one at that, about Nina. She almost wanted to go back to America! Why would you write something like that? You're such a witch Joy…" And with that he stormed off._

_Joy froze. His sentence stung, but she knew all of them were true. She fell to her knees and cry._

"_Why did I do this in the first place? Why? Why did I? Why was I so full of jealousy?!_

* * *

"WHY?!" Joy immediately woke up. Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked around. Patricia, Mara, and Mick were standing around her bed. Mick hugged her and Joy sobbed on his shoulder.

"Nightmare?" asked Mick while rubbing her back.

"Uh uh. Memories I…wish..to…for..get…" Joy sobbed again.

Patricia and Mara left the room, giving room for Mick to comfort her. Mick rubbed circles at her back, and wiped away the stray tears from Joy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I said the word today. Was that what you were dreaming about?"

" Yes, from the first time I'm here, til when everyone found out I wrote the article."

Even though Fabian and Nina and the others had forgiven her, and the experience was last term, it was still fresh in Joy's mind. A memory that could never fade away.

"Tell you what, you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure if you think you're fine with it"

"It's a Saturday, I don't mind, alright?"

"Thanks Mick. For everything." Joy then scooted over to give Mick space to sleep in. Mick put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Joy felt safe, protected. She felt like she belonged now to Anubis House, and especially she belonged to Mick. With that thought she fell to a slumber sleep, Mick following right after.

* * *

**Nice? Good? Gimme your reviews. Now maybe these one-shots would connect, maybe they won't. According to the situations given in the stories. Now guys, if you want, you guys may send prompts, 'coz I'm not the most imaginary girl on the planet. So I really need help. Thanks guys. And also to "Guest", 1****st**** reviewer. Also thanking golferbabe for reviewing, and MusicLoverGirl9078 for favoritism. Nice for my first experience. Bye guys. Update soon if I can, okay?**


	3. Torture Leading to the Moonlight

**A Peddie fanfic is next! Set during the time when Fabian told Eddie to go with Patricia to watch the movie he watched with Joy and Eddie answered that he rather go with Victor. What if Patricia overheard this? Oh yeah, to twist things up, they are dating, alright? So don't even get confused. Enjoy.**

"So, how was the movie?" Eddie asked, his eyes focused on his laptop. "It was nice; you should watch it sometimes with Patricia." Fabian replied. Eddie looked up, "We just had a little quarrel, so I prefer taking Victor." focusing back on his laptop. Apparently Patricia overheard this, and she smirked. She knocked on the door, and without his permission –the old' Patricia way-, she went in.

"What's the use of knocking if you're going to barge in anyways?" Eddie asked, not lifting his eyes from the laptop. "Sick Puppies?" Patricia asked, peeking over to his laptop. "Yeah, why are you here anyway?" Eddie asked. "Apparently I overheard your little conversation, so I planned on taking you on a movie date with Victor. No backing up, consider it as a dare." Patricia explained, wide and clear. Eddie's eyes went wide, and Fabian had to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. "Fine, I'll take the deal." Eddie finally answered, after recovering from his shock. They shook hands and Patricia left, after saying "7 o'clock tomorrow".

**********…***********

"Eddie, are you ready?" Patricia asked from the door. "Yeah I am, so, movie date with Victor, watching the Egyptian movie?" Eddie asked for the hundredth time, walking out of the door. Patricia rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes, the movie is for about 3 hours, so maybe you'll be back by curfew. Good luck, love ya." Eddie walked out the front door with Victor, ready to face his torture.

*When Eddie and Victor came back…

Victor went back to his office, muttering about how teenagers are so not attracted to history nowadays. When Eddie went back to his room, Fabian was nowhere to be seen, and Patricia was sitting on his bed. "So, how was the "movie date"?" Patricia asked, putting air quotes around *movie date*. "The most horrible ever! He keeps lecturing me about the Egyptian history, I literally fell asleep! You are so going to pay for this Yacker!" "Not if you can't catch me!" Patricia stuck her tongue out and ran out of the house, Eddie following close behind. They ran around the front yard for almost 15 minutes until Eddie grabbed her on her waist. He spun her around. "Nice dare Yacker, but don't you dare do that again…" Eddie said, pretending to be serious but failed. Patricia reminded him, "Trying to be serious? You know I would gladly challenge you everytime, thanks anyway for not backing up." "Hey, you asked me not to, and being the good boyfriend I am, I'll follow." Eddie said, brushing his lips against hers. "I don't know what has happened, but you have become way cheesier, and I don't know what happened to me, but I seemed to love it." Patricia said, leaning to kiss him again, under the moonlight.

**The ending? What do you think? Oh, and another reminder. These oneshots don't relate to one another. Maybe in some situations, yes. AU, possible. The first two oneshots were a coincidence. I thought it would fit well so I just relate them to one another. Anyways, review guys! Next will either be another Peddie, or maybe Fabina. I don't know. Bye guys. Update soon, I promise **


	4. A Fight and An Airport Apology

**So, it's my favorite couple next! Oh, and reminder: 1. I don't update regularly, I just update if I want to - 2. I don't update according to reviews, but I appreciate them. – 3. Help me, I beg you, IDEAS! **

** KlarizaClaytonFan: Nice prompt, but I'm still having difficulties. So if you don't mind, explain a bit detailed maybe?**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

"Why are you always hanging with Eddie?" Fabian questioned Nina as he gripped her hand and pulled her to the woods.

"Why are YOU always hanging with Joy?" Nina asked, rubbing her sore wrist. "I hang with him because I think him as my brother! How about you? She seems to be in love with you, AGAIN!"

"WHAT? SHE IS JUST A FRIEND! I OWE HER AFTER SHE SAVED MY LIFE! And, she's not crushing on me anymore!" Fabian replied, his tone seemingly angry.

"Oblivious much? She's starting to flirt with you, again. And besides, I don't trust her yet. One more, at least Eddie's not crushing on me! Not like Joy!" Nina answered, starting to raise her voice as well.

"Joy's not CRUSHING ON ME! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO GAIN OUR FRIENDSHIP BACK!" Fabian shouted. It was an all-out screaming battle now.

"BY WHAT? BATTING HER EYELASHES ON YOU EVERYTIME SHE LOOKS AT YOU?"

"HOW ABOUT EDDIE? YOU'VE KNOWN HIM FOR WHAT, 6 MONTHS ONLY! AND YOU'RE BEING _REALLY _NICE TO HIM, LIKE A GIRLFRIEND TO A BOYFRIEND!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE THAT?! YOU DID THAT TO JOY, SO I DID IT TO EDDIE!" Nina screamed. They stopped for a moment, and then Nina spoke again.

"That's it; I've had enough of this! I'm going back to America."

"What? Why would you do that?" Fabian's voice was still high, but he lowered them at least an octave.

"I didn't have a normal life since I came here! Mysteries, miseries, love problems which I never had back in America!" Nina shouted and ran off to pack. She was going back to America for good.

Amber has tried to stop her from going, but it was no use. Nina had already booked a flight back to New York, had already packed, and is now saying her greetings. Fabian was nowhere to be seen, and Nina decided to just leave him to be, not wanting another heartbreak. As she stepped in the cab, tears streamed down her face as the cab made the turn, Anubis house nowhere in sight.

Fabian was sobbing on his pillow inside his room. Everyone had tried to comfort him, including Mick, who had come back after the end-of-exhibition party. Mick decided to have another talk with him.

"Ya' know Fabian; you still have time to apologize to her. Her plane doesn't leave until about an hour."

"What are you trying to point out, Mick? You know that she's mad at me." Fabian told him.

"No, she's not. She was looking for you anyways, but you didn't show up. Come on mate, I'll have to admit, both of you overreacted. She's right; you've been hanging with Joy most of times. But you were right to; she was with Eddie most of times. So the point is, you guys haven't been spending time with each other. Simple right?" Mick pointed out.

"You're right; maybe I should go there, just to say one last goodbye. Can you ring me a cab?" Fabian asked.

"Already did, mate. We all knew you would go, so we already booked a cab. Actually it's should be here by now." As of that, the sound of a honking cab was heard.

"Thanks Mick, see you later." Fabian rushed out of his room and went inside the cab.

"Airport please and please hurry." Fabian said. _Nina, please don't leave yet._

When he arrived, he looked at the arrival and departure board.

_Flight 145 – Destination: New York – Departed._

_Oh no, I missed her. _Fabian thought, and decided to get back to the house. But as he turned, he heard a faint voice calling his name.

"F-Fabian?" _Nina, _Fabian thought. He quickly turned back and saw Nina, with puffy and bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing here? You just missed your flight!"

"I tried to force myself to go, but I just can't. I turned back right before immigration and looked for a cab, when I saw you."

"Why Nina?"

"I wasn't ready to let everything go and just give up. Scholarship, friends, being the Chosen One, and y-you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I snapped and screamed at you like that. You're right, I should've hangout with you more, considering you're my boyfriend and best friend. I'm sorry I was so jealous of you and Joy, when all she wanted was to catch up. I'm really sorry." Nina said before flunking to his arms, Fabian caught off guard, but returned her hug back.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hang out with Joy too much. Sorry I screamed at you earlier. So now, what do you say? Go back to the house or go to town?"

"Definitely the town, I wanna consider this as a date."

"Deal." The couple went inside the cab and went to town, enjoying theirselves at the moment.

**Alright, how did this turned out? Fight and a make-up. New to me, but maybe old to you guys. How did this do? Nice, bad, review! Update soon I promise, but I can't promise a couple. Maybe it'll be a more of friendship thing. I just got this brilliant idea, but I forgot to write it down, so, yeah. Hope that I'll get my idea back! Love ya guys!**


	5. My Soft Side

**Peddie is next! This is requested by KlarizaClaytonFan. May not be the way you like it, but I tried. So anyways, thanks for the prompt. Keep sending the prompts alright? Enjoy this one.**

_Patricia was in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers blooming. Then, out of nowhere, her mother came wearing white apparels._

"_Mom? How? You were supposed to be in the hospital!" Patricia exclaimed._

"_Yes dear, it's me. I came here for a reason you know."_

"_Why then?"_

"_I want you to protect your loved ones. You, Piper, your father, the whole family, and mostly Eddie. Protect them with all your heart, don't just abandon them like that."_

"_How did-"Her mom was right. She has been abandoning her family. Not just that, she has been abandoning Eddie for Sibuna, again. The Sibunas found out another mystery and lately Patricia hasn't been on any of their dates._

"_I have my ways Patricia. So, protect them, okay dear? Goodbye Patricia, we'll meet again sometime."_

_With that her mom faded away._

"_Wait. Mom? Mom? MOM!"_

"MOM!" Patricia exclaimed, immediately waking up. She was on the verge of tears, and sweating really hard. Eddie, Joy, and Mara were surrounding her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

"Yacker, what happ-Woah!" Eddie said as Patricia immediately fell to his arms, crying. For the first time Patricia cried in front of public. Joy and Mara went out, giving them the privacy.

"What happened?" Eddie asked in a soothing tone while rubbing her back.

"She-I-her-said-protect-ones-"Patricia tried to speak, but failed.

"Sshhh… You're fine… Now, what were you dreaming about?"

Patricia tried to speak but as soon as she tried, the phone rang. After a few moments, Trudy went to her room.

"Patricia dearie, the phone call is for you." Trudy said before leaving the room.

Patricia and Eddie went down together. Patricia answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Patricia, it's me." It was Piper's voice. Isn't it odd that she called late at night? Almost dawn at that. It was 3 a.m. in the morning.

"Piper? Why are you calling at 3?"

"I have some news, Patricia. Mom," she sighed before continuing, "She died just a few minutes ago. The funeral would be in a week. You can come right?"

The line was quiet for a few moments.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. S-sure, I c-can come." Patricia was already choking, her tears were already filled to the brim.

"Alright then, night Patricia. Bye" Piper said before the line went dead.

Patricia was still before she exploded to tears again, hugging onto Eddie. After a few minutes, she finally settled down and Eddie asked again.

"Who was calling?" Eddie asked.

"It was Piper. She said that my mom, she died a few moments ago."

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry Patricia." Eddie said before hugging her again, "When's the funeral?"

"Next week, do you want to come Eddie? To keep me company you know?"

"Sure if it makes you comfortable."

"Thanks slime ball, you can get some sleep if you want to."

"Night Yacker."

"Night Slime ball."

One week later at the funeral…

The funeral was held beautifully. Patricia's big family was here. Her uncles, aunts, cousins, nephew, nieces, Piper was there. Her father was there, sitting at the front row.

"Oh, Patricia, I'm really sorry about your and Piper's loss." Her Aunt Georgette said.

"It's fine Aunt Georgette. Thank you for coming. Hi Uncle Sam. Hi Athalia and Natalia." Patricia greeted her uncle and cousins.

"Hi Patricia! Who's this?" Athalia asked. She and Natalia are still 10 years old.

"This is Eddie, my boyfriend. Eddie, this is Aunt Georgette, Uncle Sam, Athalia and Natalia."

"Nice to meet you all." Eddie greeted them all.

"Patricia! Come on! It's about to start!" Piper exclaimed.

The family gave their testimonies and speeches, including Patricia herself. After they finished, they lowered the casket and everyone went their separate ways. Patricia and Eddie went to the bus stop waiting for the bus back to the school.

"You know, I never knew you had a soft side." Eddie said.

"One, I'm a girl. Two, I only open up to you. I remember the effort you took just to make me break down my walls and lower down my force field." Patricia smirked.

"True. I almost gave up. I thought you were the ones that never break down their walls. But I was proved wrong. You do have a soft side." Eddie said.

Patricia smiled at him. The bus came and the couple went on, thinking about each other's soft side. They were correct. Eddie's sensitive side emerge when it comes to a topic involving his dad, while Patricia's sensitive side emerge when she loses someone very dearly important.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? My mind was not on the spot when I wrote this. It was wandering somewhere else, I don't know how it wandered to my friends. Thanks for reading guys, review please! And send in the prompts! Right now I'm needing Amfies, Jaras, and all combined. Once again, REVIEW! Have a nice weekend everyone. (Where I came from, it was a Saturday when I uploaded this.)**


	6. Stunning Birthday

**An Amfie one-shot! It's quite new to me, so may not be my best works yet. Now onto thank-you and replies. Big huge thanks to:**

**KlarizaClaytonFan for favorite, following, and reviewing **

**JustineHoA for following**

**Shinepool of Brambleclan for following**

**xXNICKELODEONXx for reviewing**

**FabianNina4eva4568 for reviewing**

**Acfprincess for following**

**MusicLoverGirl9078 for favorite**

**Lolalove123 for favorite**

**BingleBongle for following**

** Guest: Sorry, I'm still trying to find a Jara idea, please prompt if you have one!**

**Onto the story now! **

Today was Amber Millington's birthday. She was very excited for this day to come. As soon as she woke up, she was greeted by a giant bear hug from Nina.

"Happy birthday Amber! Here's your present!" Nina exclaimed with happiness.

"Geez thanks Nina!" Amber squealed. She quickly unwrapped the present. Inside was a pink Coco Chanel leather clutch.

"I love it Nina! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Amber squealed and hugged Nina. They pulled apart and prepared for school. Downstairs, everyone said their happy birthdays to Amber, but Alfie wasn't there. Apparently Amber hasn't noticed yet. Everyone gave their presents and Amber brought them up to her room to open up later. _Then, _she realized that Alfie wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Alfie?" Amber asked.

"He said he had to go to school early, Mr. Sweet called him for something." Trudy answered.

"Oh well, I'll see him later." Amber said, and all of the 9 students **(yes 9 students, Mick decided to go back to Anubis and is now dating Joy, like at my first two one shots) **went to breakfast. After breakfast, they all went to school together.

After school has ended…

Amber couldn't find Alfie anywhere. He skipped all his classes, and Amber already asked Mr. Sweet where he was, which he replied with "Some things happened at town." Amber got greetings from everyone at school, but Amber still wasn't really happy considering that Alfie was the only one that haven't said his greetings to her. Amber decided to give up and went back to the House.

She unwrapped all of her presents, with the help of Nina. Mick got her silver ballet flats, Joy got her a crimson one-shoulder long dress and a charm bracelet, Patricia got her gold and silver bangles, Eddie got her red, hot pink, and white hair extensions, Fabian got her a pink Burberry handbag, Mara got her a bundle of friendship bracelets, and Jerome got her a makeup kit. Amber was admiring her presents when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Amber cheered. It was Alfie.

"Hey, Ambs?" Amber's face lit up.

"Yeah?" "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Amber face dropped, but answered, "Yeah, sure. Just let me prepare."

"No, Ambs, you don't have to. Come on."

The couple went outside. Alfie pulled her to the backyard of the House. He quickly covered Amber's eyes.

"Alfie! What are you doing?" "Cheer up Ambs, alright? Relax, everything will be fine."

Slowly but sure, Alfie guided Amber across the backyard. When Alfie uncovered Amber's eyes, Amber was stunned. In front of her was a small table with a white tablecloth, with a candle and a rose in the middle. A candlelight dinner.

"So?" "Alfie… Thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Amber tackled Alfie to the ground and they both giggled.

"So, now it's time for you to prepare Ambs, wear the dress Joy gave you."

"How did you know Joy gave me a dress?" "Because it's my present for you."

"THANK YOU!" Amber ran off to prepare.

30 minutes later, Amber was ready. She wore light makeup; her hair was curled and done half up half down. She wore her dress and a pair of white strappy heels. They had dinner together. Apparently Alfie had asked Trudy to cook both of them her famous spaghetti. After they finished, they both changed to casual clothes and went for a walk. They went to a secluded meadow and lay on the grass.

"Ambs?" "Yeah?" "I still have another present for you. I skipped school to buy this for you." Alfie then pulled out a black box. Amber opened it and inside was a heart necklace and a promise ring. Amber lifted her hair up and Alfie put the necklace around her neck. He then slipped the ring to her finger.

"Amber, this ring is to show that I promise to always be with you everytime. Anytime you need me, come to me, and I'll be there for you." Alfie smiled.

By this point, Amber was welling up. "Oh Alfie, thank you!" Amber said before bursting to tears and hugging him tightly. After a few minutes, they broke apart and kissed.

For Amber, this was the **BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!**

**So? How did it go? This took 2 days to finish. Sorry I didn't update. School has be so fun! And stressing. I go home at 3, arrive at 4, rest 'til 5, do HW 'til like 8, eat dinner, and 8.30 I have my regular routine of watching HoA since in my country the series isn't finished yet. So, sorry again. Review and prompt me guys! Bye everyone!**

**Amber's presents : ** cgi/set?id=61237378

**Alfie's presents for Amber : ** alfies_gifts_amber/set?id=61237539#stream_box

**Amber's dressup : ** cgi/set?id=61237617


	7. All I Need

**Hate me? Alright! Sorry I didn't update for so LONG! I can't think of anything about JARA! But after reading other oneshots, I've come up with one. Not the most original one, but it's decent. Enjoy!**

Mara Jaffray was at a coffee shop, eyes on her laptop writing an article. At least that was what some people thought she was writing – she's the writer for the "Inspirations" rubric at the TEENAGE BLITZ magazine - when the truth was that she was writing a piece of her new project, a novel about her life. Right now she's in the chapter of her Anubis life. Writing about Anubis made her remember her high school love, Jerome Clarke. They broke up right after college because both of them didn't want to face the torture of LDR, or long-distance-relationship. Jerome went to Australia after they graduated, and Mara stayed at England. Jerome took sports along with Mick. They got along and became good buddies, after Mick asked Joy out, with the help of Jerome and Mara.

Mara was too focused on her story that she didn't realize that someone was poking her shoulder. She immediately jumped when the mysterious person shouted, "JAFFRAY!"

"WOAH! Je-Jerome?" Mara asked, quite surprised.

"The one and only. So, how are you Mara?"

"Quite fine. Why are you in England?"

"I'm with Mick and Joy. Me and Mick are teaching sports to some of the younger kids at, coincidentally, our old boarding school, along with Eddie, I think. How is he? Is he still with Patricia?"

"Well, all of the Anubis members, except you, Mick, and Joy, went back to England last year. Eddie and Patricia are engaged and going strong. Fabian proposed to Nina just last week. Amber and Alfie, surprisingly, are already married."

"Alfie Lewis is married to Amber Millington?! After what happened at high school?!"

"Surprising? Yes. Oh, hi Mick. Hi, Joy."

Joy replied with a squeal, "Mara! So good to see you!"

"Same here Mara. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you and Joy?"

"I'm lovely! Mick just proposed to me, last night! He serenaded me at my favorite restaurant, _Minnie's_, in front of everyone on stage!" Joy exclaimed.

"Wow, never knew you were a sappy romantic Mick."

"I guess Joy brought out the best in me. Well, me and Joy should be going, we were planning to meet the Peddie couple as Joy call it. Coming Jerome?"

"Nah, I'll just see you later at the apartment."

"Alright. Bye Jerome, bye Mara. Nice seeing you again." Mick said before leaving the coffee shop.

"So, Mara, what are you working as right now?" Jerome asked

"I'm a writer at TEENAGE BLITZ and I'm planning a new, and secret, project."

"What is it about?"

"I just said it was secret Jerome!"

"Alright! So, Mara, I was thinking, since I won't be coming back to Australia, maybe we could get back together and try the restrain our relationship?"

Mara was taken aback by the sudden question. "I don't know Jerome. I'll have to think about it."

"A week?"

"Seems decent enough. Here's my number. Call me sometime." Mara scribbled onto a small piece of paper before handing it to Jerome. She packed her laptop.

"Bye Jerome. Nice seeing you again."

"Bye Mara."

Mara and Jerome often called each other during their free time, sometime during the evening. They would talk like the old times, talk like teenagers. Eventually a week has passed and Mara has made up her decision. She called Jerome and asked him to go to the park near the coffee shop.

Jerome arrived 15 minutes later. "So, what's this about?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Jerome. And, I'll accept your request. I never lost my feelings for you. It never vanished. So, I'll be your girl again."

"Really Mara? Promise?"

"I promise Jerome." And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

"Yay! JARA's back together!" a familiar perky voice was heard behind the bush.

"Amber!" Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Mick, and Joy screamed. They jumped out from the bush they were hiding at.

"Wait, you guys heard us all along? How did you even find us?" Mara asked.

"Well, me and Alfie were walking at the park when I heard you called Jerome to discuss about something. So I called the rest of the gang, who thankfull was all free, to come to the park. We met and hid behind the bush a few minutes before Jerome arrived." Amber explained.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Nina and Joy said at the same time, and they laughed.

"Well, I'm back with Jerome, and that's all I need." Mara said. Jerome smiled, before pulling her into another kiss.

**My first Jara! It's a future fic, because it seemed easier. So guys, review! I received 1,128 views, but only 9 reviews! Come on! SO, review and prompt! Maybe I'll do a friendship soon, but no promises! Bye, I'll update soon!**


	8. Cheesy Reunitement

**New chapter! Sorry, I know I promised friendship chapter, but it took way more time than I thought it would be. So, just enjoy this Peddie fic! And review! Send in prompts!**

Eddie left for America with Nina at the last year of senior high. Fabian and Patricia have been dating a week after they left. But deep down, they never felt happy. They officially broke up when they separated for college, and they never kept in touch ever since. They never dated anyone ever since, as well.

Patricia went to University of Michigan, she decided to go to America for her college years. She was writing an article about the environment when Ms. Peppers asked for attention.

"Attention students! We'll be having a new student in this class. Everyone, meet Eddie Miller-Sweet!"

Patricia's jaw immediately dropped, Eddie's eyes went wide. But they shrugged it off immediately.

"SO, where should I sit Ms. Peppers?" Eddie asked.

"It seems like the only seat available is next to Ms. Williamson."

Eddie went to sit next to Patricia and they began passing notes.

Patricia: _**bold italics **_Eddie: bold_** underlined**_

_**What are you doing here!**_

_**So? I'm in journalism. So what?**_

_**SO now you're ignoring!**_

_**Look Patricia, I'm sorry.**_

_**For what?!**_

_**For 1. Leaving you. 2. Not keeping in touch. 3. Leaving with Nina from all people. I know you hate it if I hang with her. And sorry that I broke up with you, improperly. Can we talk later at lunch?**_

_**Alright. Later meet me by the football, sorry, soccer field.**_

_**You've been Americanized! Yeah!**_

_**Hey!**_

They finished passing notes and continued. Sometime during the lesson, Eddie, unconsciously, managed to grab her hand and surprisingly, Patricia didn't pull away.

At lunch…

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Patricia asked when they arrived at the field.

"I'm super sorry for everything. For leaving, not keeping in touch, breaking up with you. Everything. I'll regret it forever. I know you won't take me back, after what happened. I just wanted-"

Eddie was cut off as Patricia crashed her lips onto his. Eddie was shocked at first, but he managed to recover and kissed back.

"What was that for, Patricia?" Eddie asked after they pulled away.

"1. To stop you from talking. You're way more talkative than me. 2. I knew what you were gonna say. And you know I hate cheesy. 3. My feelings never vanished alright? Why would it? You were-"

"I was your first love, your first kiss, your first true boyfriend, I know Patricia. And I remembered alright? I know I have vanished for what, 2 years or so? But I never stopped loving you. I had to live with Nina for these 2 years, and magically she met Fabian again and they reunited. So, I thought I could leave now. So, here I am."

"Thanks Slimeball."

"For what, Yacker?"

"For never stopping to love me, you were my first true boyfriend and kiss, and I'll never regret it being you."

"Wow, Yacker, cheesy enough? And you scolded me for being cheesy!"

"Hey! I guess I changed over time. I hate when people are cheesy, but me, myself? I'm a cheesy girl, and I'll never know why." Patricia said, before both of them burst into a fit of laughter. Sometime during the laugh-fest, Eddie managed to carry Patricia up bridal style before putting her over his shoulder.

"EDDIE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Just having some fun! Not gonna put you down until you say the magic words!"

"What magic- Oh, that one."

"Say it! Say it!"

"Only if you say it back!"

"Promise!"

"I love you…"

"Love you too." Eddie put Patricia down and kissed her passionately, just as the rain started to fall down from the sky. Both of them thought it was cheesy, but they knew deep down they were loving the moment.

**There you go! Another one-shot finished! Hope to update next time! And tell me, is it okay with you guys if I upload a one-shot with about, I dunno, 3k+ words? **


	9. Assigned by Destiny

**Another reunitement chapter! It's a friendship chapter, hope you like it. So, wait no more, and enjoy!**

The Anubis house members all separated after graduation. Every couple broke up, since none of them went to the same college. They never kept in touch, except Nina and Eddie, known as Chosen One and Osirion. Little did they know, they were all destined to always be together, the whole Anubis gang, even Mick and Mara, who was oblivious to the mysteries, but finally figured out about the mystery at their last year there. They all were destined, and they never knew, that they would end up meeting each other again someday, at the place where they met each other for the first time. Anubis House.

Nina was there first. The house was no longer used for school, but it was still taken care by the school. Since it was no longer used, people were allowed to visit anytime they want to. When she arrived, everything was like the way it was when she graduated. She checked the rooms. The color of the walls were still the same as it was before. Victor's old office was still as creepy as ever. Apparently Corbierre has been taken by Victor when he moved away from Anubis. He was precious to Victor. She silently chuckled as she thought of this.

Next came in Amber, completely oblivious that Nina was there. Amber was going up the stairs to her old room when she heard some things dropped from the office. Nina dropped some of the small things lying on Victor's desk. Amber immediately rushed to his office and came face-to-face with Nina. The two girls screamed before realizing who were they facing.

"NINA!"

"AMBER!" Amber immediately tackled Nina in a giant Amber hug.

"Amber-can't-breathe-ribs-crushed." Nina managed to say.

"Whoops, sorry. Why are you here?" Amber asked.

"Reliving the old memories of high school. You?"

"I guess the same." Their conversation was cut off when the door opened, revealing Joy.

"Joy!" Nina and Amber exclaimed.

"Nina! Amber!" They immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Relieving the old memories Joy?" Nina asked.

"Yeah.. I guess your intentions were the same?"

"Yep." Nina and Amber said, Amber popping the 'p'.

* * *

A reunion also happened outside of the House. Patricia Williamson was face-to-face with her old high school love, Eddie Miller-Sweet. She was just walking from her car when she saw a head with dirty-blonde hair which she immediately recognized as Eddie.

"Eddie?"

"Patricia? Is that you?"

"Hi Krueger. Yes it's me. So, how are you?" Patricia asked while walking beside him.

"I'm fine. Why are you here Yacker?"

"Just reliving old high school memories. You?"

"Same. All this just reminds me of…" Eddie trailed off.

"Of what, Slimeball?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just forget about it." Eddie said. Patricia immediately stopped and stepped in front of him. She put her arms on her hips.

"Reminded you of what, Weasel? Tell me and tell me now."

"Fine.. It reminded me of everything. Your Sibuna gang, the pranks, Donkey Day, creamed carrot fight, the bet to make you dance, me being.." Eddie let out a deep breath, "Me being your first kiss, and the-"

"You remembered? You remembered you were my first kiss?"

"Patricia, I remembered everything. You're afraid of feet, you don't like being compared to your twin sister, you love Sick Puppies just like me, you're a goth, that's a trademark. You like pranking, oh my Patricia, there's a lot. I remembered everything because you were my first love. Sometimes I wish you would remember me, in detail, but I never put my hopes up."

"Why would I forget you? You're like me in many ways, you were also my first love. You're rebellious like me, you love Sick Puppies, you like pancakes and hoagies and you're Mr. Sweet's son. Those are your two trademarks. You're Nina's Osirion. You like pranking, your past is like a nightmare to you. Why would I forget?"

"I always dreamt that one day I'll meet you again, Patricia. And maybe rekindle our relationship. But the chances are slim to none."

"That's because you're all the way in America and I'm in England, doofus. That was the main reason remember?"

"Well now that I'm in England, for good, do you think we can restart?"

"If you're really at England for good, then yes. Yes we can restart."

"Thanks Yacker. Let's get inside, shall we?"

"Of course." They intertwined their fingers and went inside. They were immediately tackled by Nina, Amber, and Joy.

"Woah! Nina! Amber! Joy!" Patricia exclaimed before hugging them.

"Hey Patricia! Hi Eddie!" Nina exclaimed.

"Wait, recap to your first position when you went inside. Are you guys, TOGETHER?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes Amber, yes we're together again." Eddie said, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

From the door came Fabian and Mick.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian?" Nina asked mocking his tone, before both of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hi Fabian, hi Mick." Nina said, after recovering from her laugh.

"Hi Nina. Hi Amber. Patricia, back together with Eddie?" Mick said.

"Yeah, just a few moments ago."

"And Joy, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mick. And you?" Joy asked.

"Alright, time to make a discreet exit everyone." Amber said before walking to the common room with others, excluding Mick.

"I'm fine Joy, thanks for asking."

"So, how's your sports training?"

"It's nice actually. Now that I'm in England, Joy, will you be mine again?"

"How could I say no? We never broke up properly anyways." Joy replied with a a smirk before sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

Back at the common room, Patricia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, and Amber are all having plain conversations. Amber then came up with an idea, which she thought was brilliant.

"Patricia, Eddie, get to my old room immediately! I need details!"

"Amber! Come on Weasel, we better explain it together!" Patricia exclaimed before leaving with Amber, Eddie tailing right behind her, leaving Nina and Fabian alone.

"So, Nina, how have you been?"

"I'm fine actually. I got another scholarship for college, which luckily, is for the Egyptian history. I'm quite smart there, knowing that I've experienced the Egyptian stuffs here. Getting cursed, Cup of Ankh, Mask of Anubis." Nina said before giving a chuckle.

"Say Nina, are you staying at England?"

"Yeah, Eddie's dad, meaning Mr. Sweet, adopted me. So I'm staying. Why? Wait, I know I'm the girl, and I shouldn't ask this, but could we perhaps ya' know-"

"Restart the relationship? If that's what you're thinking, I'll definitely say yes."

"Always knows me best." Nina said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" Nina exclaimed before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Back at Amber's room, Amber was asking, no, demanding, for details to Patricia and Eddie.

"Pleasee! Tell me how did you guys got back together!" Amber whined.

"Amber, for the hundredth time, no! it's just a simple make-up session, nothing more." Patricia said, even though deep down she and Eddie knew it was something way more. They just spilled their guts to each other, and they're not letting anyone know what happened.

"Fine!" Amber finally gave up whining.

"Why should we be here anyway? Why didn't you ask-Oh no, Amber, you were setting this up so Nina and Fabian could get back together, weren't you?" Eddie asked

"Maybe…" Amber trailed off. Patricia and Eddie gave her the look. Amber finally gave in.

"Alright! Yes! I just want them to get back together! I want it so badly! But I wonder, why can I salvage other relationships but I can't seem to manage my own?" Amber asked, suddenly remembering about Alfie.

"Maybe you could salvage it today." Patricia said.

"What do you mean?"

"Amber, do you really think it was just a coincidence that me, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, you, Mick and Joy came here on the same day? And nearly the same time? It's destiny Amber."

"I still don't get it."

This time, Eddie replied, "You're such a blonde sometimes. Amber, destined assigned us to always be together. It has chosen this day for us to get back together. Maybe, just maybe, no, rephrase that, I know that Alfie will come here today. You just-" Eddie was cut off by the voice of someone.

"Hello! Anyone here!" It was Alfie.

"WOW! ALFIE!" Amber screamed as she ran down the stairs and hugged him, tight.

"WOAH! Amber?" Alfie was surprised, he was reunited with his high school sweetheart, Amber 'fashion-obsessed-loves-pink-and-scrapbooks' Millington.

"YAY! ALFIE'S HERE!"

"Wait, the others are here?" Alfie said, breaking the hug.

"Yeah, Fabian and Nina are in the common room, probably snogging, Patricia and Eddie are my room, either listening to music or doing the same thing as Fabina, Mick and Joy, probably outside. We're waiting for Jerome and Mara."

"And wait no more! Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray has arrived!" Jerome's voice rang throughout the house.

"Hey buddy!" Alfie exclaimed, giving him a brotherly hug.

"HEY Alfredo!" Jerome said, returning the hug.

"HI MARA! SO NICE TO SEE YOU! EVERYONE, MARA, JEROME AND ALFIE ARE HERE!" Amber squealed in Mara's ears.

"Amber! You don't have to be so loud!" Mara exclaimed. Everyone came rushing to where they were standing.

"Mara! So nice to see you!" Nina said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey Mara!" Patricia and Joy said at the same time, joining the hug. They all did their greetings and went to the common room and chatted. Alfie whispered something to Jerome, and he seems to be nodding in agreement.

"Hey Amber, Mara, can you come with us for a while?" Alfie asked. They nodded and they all went to Alfie and Jerome's old room.

* * *

"SO, how have you been girls?" Alfie asked.

"I've been fine Alf, I'm working in a fashion estate here. And as far as I know, I think Mara is a writer. I read her book, and it was flawless." Amber replied.

"Oh really Mara?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah…" Mara answered.

"SO, girls, me and Jerome have been discussing,"

"And we were thinking that maybe," Jerome and Alfie took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Alfie and Jerome said at the same time. Mara and Amber were taken aback at first, but then replied, at the same time.

"YES!" They squealed happily and hugged their boyfriends. They all walked happily to the common room.

"SO, I reckon that everyone got back together with their soul mates?" Nina asked.

"Wow, I guess destiny really wants us to be together at all times." Jerome said playfully, and they all laughed.

"Hey, how about if we moved back to the House? " Eddie suggested, then added before anyone could reply, "Don't worry about asking my dad, he's still the headmaster and he allowed us to move here."

"I just hope there are no more mysteries to be solved." Patricia answered playfully, before being shoved by Eddie, to which she shoved back. The others laughed at how they love each other, rebelliously.

"You two," Fabian pointed at the couple who was shoving each other, playfully rather flirting, "will never change. You guys love each other in such a weird way."

"And you with Nina," Eddie retorted, "will love each other the cliché way. Hurt my sister, and you're dead."

"Never plan for it, Eddie."

"Hey guys, we should move in tomorrow, and have our old roommates. We can each cooperate to take care of the House, without killing each other." Mara said.

They all agreed. This was it. A new chapter of their life. They're going to live together and never leave each other, because they all know, that no matter how far are they apart, destiny will pull them back together.

**The Anubis gang reunite! There you go! It ended shorter than I planned. Oh well, review, and I'll update. My next chapter will be Fabina, and I'm sure of it. OsnapitzCori7110 asked for a Fabina version of Cheesy Reunitement, and I'll gladly take the offer. so, I'll update pretty soon. Bye!**


	10. Reunited at the Big Apple

**A new one! This is like a parody, well not really, of Cheesy Reunitement. It's the Fabina version. This is dedicated to OsnapitzCori7110! I will not write an intro. If you need the intro, you can go to Chapter 8. So basically, as I always say, enjoy!**

Eddie and Nina were walking down the streets of New York City, looking for Walmart. When they finally found Walmart, Eddie was already starving. So he left Nina to go to the coffee shop. On the way, Eddie met his ex-roommate, Fabian.

"Hey Fabian!" Eddie greeted him.

"Oh, hi Eddie.." Fabian replied with less excitement.

"What brings you to the Big Apple?"

"I got a job writing at the TIMES Magazine. Do you know where Walmart is?"

"It's just down the street, Fabian. Well, good luck on your job!" Eddie answered, completely forgetting that Nina was at Walmart too.

"Thanks Eddie, I'll be needing it." Fabian walked off, and Eddie continued walking to the nearest coffee shop.

Fabian walked inside Walmart. He was looking for Nutella, when he bumped onto someone.

"Oh! I'm really sor- Nina?"

"Fabian, is that you?"

"Hi Nina. So how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Fabian, why don't we catch up after we finish shopping yeah? We can go to Starbucks and we can, you know, catch up."

"Sounds like a plan. In about 2 hours or so? I've got a long shopping list."

"Sure." Nina walked off and Fabian continued with his grocery shopping.

They met up at the entrance after they finished and walked to Starbucks together.

"So, Fabian," Nina started, "Uh, how was the House after me and Eddie left?"

"Well, Patricia, I can't believe it until now, was crying her eyes out. Mara's grades dropped for the month, and Joy, she was never concentrating on the school website ever since you left. As for Amber, she left the House and we never kept in touch ever since. But I have a feeling she's maybe in Milan."

"Wow, I really feel bad, but what can I do? Gran died, and Mr. Sweet wanted Eddie to live with me so I won't have to go to foster care and for 'bonding' moment, being the Chosen One and Osirion. How about the boys?"

"Jerome and Alfie rarely pranked, since they don't have that much of a fun target, seeing that the 'Americans' as they say it, has left the country. As for me, I, uh, dated Patricia a week after you guys left. But, I guess it was torture, and we broke up at graduation. We never kept in touch, actually."

"Oh." Was all Nina could say. She felt really bad for all the House members.

"For once, I actually missed the mysteries." Nina said, before chuckling.

"Since our two important ones left, there weren't really any mysteries, you know."

"Yeah.. So, are you staying at New York?"

"Yeah, I got a job here Neens, just a few months ago, at the TIMES magazine. I live in a apartment, just a few blocks away. Say, Nina, do you, you know, want to rekindle back our relationship, since I'm now staying at America for good?"

"Well, I guess, I don't know.." Fabian gave her a look.

"Just kidding! Of course I want to Fabian!"

"Yes, wait YES?"

"Fabian, I don't want to go through this anymore, YES!"

"YES!" Fabian cheered, before bursting to laughter.

"Where are your stuff Nina? We can move in to my apartment if you want to."

"Of course I want to!" Nina then texted Eddie.

_Eddie! Guess what?_

What? U found fabian?

_how did u know?_

I met him omw to d coffee shop.

_So, I'm staying with him, alrite?_

Guess that's my cue 2 go 2 Michigan.

_Oh yeah, now u can go 2 UoM!_

Yeah, so, c u next time nins?

_Yeah, thx eddie 4 evrything._

Don't mention it.

"Eddie said he's moving to Michigan. He got accepted there and was supposed to be there in a few days."

"Alright, so we move your things tomorrow, alright?"

Fabian and Nina found their half again after a 2-year separation. Love will always find its way to your proper soulmates if you let them lead. Destiny and love will work together to put you and your soulmate together, and today, they chose the Fabina couple to reunite at Big Apple, the place that stirred up trouble and separated the two at the first place.

**Fabina version of Cheesy Reunitement finished! I wanted to write a Jara/Amfie, I just can't seem to find the perfect topic. Maybe I should try AU, suggestions?**


	11. True Love

**An Amfie fic is next! I'm blank from ideas, help me! I'm going to make songfics probably, but I'm not making a series from it. Anyways, enjoy! **

The oh-so-popular Amber Millington was crying on the bench at the park near school. She was just dumped by her ex-jock-boyfriend, Mick Campbell. She was too busy sobbing, that she hasn't noticed that the school prankster Alfie Lewis was in front of her.

"Amber?" Alfie's voice was, surprisingly, soothing and gentle.

"Yeah? Oh, it's y-you, Al-Alfie." Amber said between sobs, wiping her tears.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be? Oh yeah, 'coz my ex-boyfriend just dumped me!" Amber said before bursting again to tears.

"Oh my, Amber I'm so sorry!"

"It's really fine Alfie, I'm fine."

"You want to, you know, go on a walk? To clear up your mind?"

"Yeah, sure Alfie."

They walked around the park. Alfie saw a ice cream truck on their way back to school.

"Ambs, do you want ice cream?"

"Sure, mint chocolate for me, please."

Alfie bought the ice cream and they ate it through their way back. They arrived in school 5 minutes before lunch ended.

"Thanks Alfie for comforting me."

"Anytime Amber. Do you wanna hang out again sometime?"

"Sure, and thanks again Alfie." She gave Alfie a kiss on the cheek and left for class.

Alfie and Amber hung out a few more times. Another hangout was taking place in the park near school.

"Hey Amber?" Alfie asked when they sat on the bench.

"Yeah?"

"Ehm, so you see, I was thinking, that you know, ehmm, Amberdoyouwanttobemygirlfrie nd?"

"What? Alfie, you're talking too fast."

"Amber, will, you, be, my, girl, friend?"

"Alfie, talk in the normal motion."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ehmm, well, you see, I'm.."

"You're going to reject me, aren't you Amber?"

"It's not that Alf-"

"You know what, just forget it. Forget I said anything." Alfie ran off, Amber chasing behind him.

"Alfie! Alfie!" Alfie turned around.

"What Amber? Do you wanna rub it in my face that you're rejecting me?!"

"Alfie! I'm not rejecting you!"

"Then why are you hesitating? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of heartbreak Alfie! I'm afraid of falling in love! I'm afraid that you'll dump me like Mick did! I don't want that to happen anymore! I'm afraid of love, Alfie. I never believed in happy ever after ever since my nasty break up, because I don't believe in true love."

"Oh Amber.. Amber, I'll never treat you like that. I treat you like a princess, I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure your fear of falling in love vanish, because I promise that I'll make you fall in love like you've never before, and I'll make sure that you feel like you're the luckiest girl, the girl that's treated like a queen, like royalty, never abandoned, never left. I'll always stick by you forever."

"Oh Alfie, that's so sweet."

"SO, Amber, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amber didn't need to think twice, because she knew the answer already. She kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" Amber said.

"It answered my question perfectly. I'll make sure I keep my promise as a loyal boyfriend."

And Alfie kept his promise. He made sure to treat Amber like royalty, like she was the most important thing in his life. It resulted to a everlasting happy ever after, one true love that Amber didn't believe, but thanks to Alfie, she now believed in true love and happy ever after with her whole heart, because she just experienced true love for real.

**That's it! Send in prompts guys! And review! Please! I beg you! Just review with a good or bad, and give me critics and suggestions to make it better. Thanks guys for reading! I'll make sure to update soon!**


	12. Fresh New Start

**A Jara fic! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was fresh out of ideas! But then I came up with this. So, in this, Mara and Jerome basically broke up. You'll understand the whole storyline as you read. ENJOY!**

Mara was reading a book when Jerome came into the common room and slid to the seat beside her.

"Hey Mara, wanna play some chess?"

"No thanks, Jerome. I'm busy." Mara spat.

"Mara, you're only reading a book. And I need someone to compete with. Please?"

"Why don't you just play with your new girlfriend?" Mara sneered.

"Wow, Mara, the Ice Queen again? And what does playing chess have to do with her?"

"Oh nothing really, just thought that maybe you would spend more of your time with her instead of me!"

"Mara, we rarely hang out anymore!"

"Because you're too caught up in your new girlfriend instead of your friends!"

"So now it's about her!"

"She's your main priority, I know! But give time to your friends!"

"I am sparing time right now!"

"Just forget it Jerome!" Mara stormed off to her room.

At Mara's room, Joy was trying to comfort her.

"I just can't believe him! How did he get over me so fast!"

"What made you guys break up in the first place?"

"We were in a restaurant having a date, then I decided to go to the loo. When I came back, I saw Jerome and a girl snogging, when I got closer, it was the girl from History class, Olivia. I stormed off, not knowing what happened next. I didn't want to know anyways. When he got back, he came to my room, and I screamed that we're over. So that's basically the story. I don't know when, I think it was a week after, I saw them snogging again. Since then, I vowed to not go anywhere near him anymore."

"Did you hear his side of the story Mara?"

"No, I don't want to. He would lie anyway."

"Mara…"

"I'm just thinking, how did he get over me so fast!"

"Who said I got over you Mara?" Jerome went inside her room.

"Jerome! You heard everything!"

"Mara, calm. Joy, can you leave us for a minute?" Joy was about to say something, but he cut her off, "I promise not to hurt her even more that she already is."

"Fine…" Joy went outside the room.

"Again, who said I got over you?"

"My instincts.." Mara said looking down.

"Do you want to hear my side of the story?"

"You would lie anyways." But Jerome just ignored her.

"You were at the loo. While I was eating, Olivia came to the picture. She kept flirting with me. I think she knew you were coming, so she decided to snog me. I saw you storm off, and I tried to let go, but I just can't. She was gripping my shirt, so I wouldn't let go. When I came back, you told me we were over. The next day, Olivia kept bugging me. I had no choice, but to accept her offer. Her whining, pleading, begging, it was torture and I can't stand it. I still love you, Mara, and I'll always do. So, it's okay if you don't accept me back." Jerome said before walking off to the door.

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"Sorry.."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to talk to you to sort things out. I just avoided you, and I didn't want to finish the problem."

"So, will you take me back Mara?"

"Well, I have to think about it." Jerome gave her a look.

"Just kidding! Of course I will!" Mara said before engulfing him in a big bear hug, and Jerome twirled her around.

Who knew that their fight would led up to another fresh new start?

**Finished! Done! Help me! I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic, and I'm not publishing it, not until I finished the whole story. Summary? P.M me! Just give me prompts, and I'll either put it on DoD or on my new multi-chaptered fic. Bye, update next time.**


	13. Afraid to be Replaced

**How long have I not updated Default or Destiny! I had writer's block! But now, after seeing the trailer, I got a major idea! And 2. It's another Peddie! Peddie is now officially my OTP! More than Fabina! Hehehe… Enjoy!**

Everyone was greeting KT Rush and giving her a warm welcome, well everyone except Patricia that is. She decided to just stay in her room that she'll be sharing with Joy now, seeing that Nina won't be staying for the third term, having to take care of her Gran. Honestly, she really missed Nina, and thought that KT replaced her, just like what happened to Joy last 2 terms. Eddie and Joy tried to talk to her, but to no avail. Lunch finally came, and Patricia finally came down, only to have KT on Nina's old seat. No one noticed, but Patricia looked irritated, and upset. She sat down on her original seat and made small talk with Joy.

"Hey, where were you today?" Joy asked.

"In our room, doing random things."

"You sure Pat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Joy."

"You should really meet KT you know. She's very similar to Nina, you know?"

"How is she like, you know, that KT girl? How is she alike to Nina?"

"Well, for once, she's American." Patricia rolled her eyes at this, but Joy continued, "They're both the cheerful type, and the- Oh, that's why you won't come down. You miss her don't you?"

"You mean Nina? Honestly, yes."

"Patricia, I miss her too, even though we weren't on the best terms. We kept contact during the summer, and my family flew to America. I hanged with her for a while, 'til she told me that she won't be returning."

"Joy, I just thought that maybe she's replacing her."

"Pat, that happened to you last 2 terms, and you were proved wrong."

"I guess..."

"Come on, just enjoy the food, and we'll video chat with Nina later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure Joy." They both ate their food in silence. Patricia noticed the fact that Alfie and Jerome were both giving mischieveous glints, and smirks. She looked at Eddie, and saw that he was talking to that KT girl. Inside her, feelings of jealousy were bubbling up.

"What are you planning this time, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Patricia asked Alfie and Jerome.

"Nothing Trixie, nothing at all. Just the fact that…" Jerome dragged on, before throwing a handful of spaghetti towards Patricia.

"Jerome!" Patricia said before flunging her own spaghetti towards Jerome, but accidentally hit Mara.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alfie screamed before throwing his spaghetti at Amber.

"Alfie!" Amber exclaimed before throwing her own spaghetti at him. Eddie threw his spaghetti at Patricia.

"Krueger!" Patricia screamed before throwing her spaghetti to random directions. On her throwings, she saw that Eddie and KT were ridiculously close, much to Patricia's dismay. She picked up her glass of orange juice, and the only one that notice was Joy. She sent Patricia a look, and she just shrugged. Sneakily, she threw her orange juice all over KT.

"Oh my! KT I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Patricia said, even though inside she felt satisfied with her work.

"It's okay, Patricia right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Trixie, are you sure you didn't mean to do just that?" Alfie asked her. Patricia just glared.

"Hey, Yacker, may I speak to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Eddie pulled Patricia to his room and locked the door. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Patricia finally spoke up.

"So, are you gonna keep me here or what?"

"Patricia…"

"What!- Wait, you called me by my real name?"

"Well, yeah."

"Which means you're going to speak about something serious."

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you throw juice on her face?"

"Oh, that. My ways of greeting newbies."

"Wow, you have gone way more snappier. Come on, tell me, why?"

"What do you mean why Eddie?"

"Why did you pour OJ on her face?"

"I have my reasons."

"And I'm ready to hear 'em."

"Why were you so close to her?"

"I wanna tell you, but not here. This has something to do with those freaky Osirian stuff."

"Ohh.."

"So, why- no, scratch that. Why do you always act up to newbies?"

"I'll tell you, in my room." Patricia pulled Eddie up the stairs and to her room.

"Joy, out, please?" Patricia pleaded. Joy groaned and went to Amber and Mara's room.

"So, Patricia, why?" Eddie asked, in a soothing tone, because he knows if Patricia speaks about things in her room, it's bound to be emotional and deep.

Patricia just kept silent, looking at her shoes.

"Patricia? Tell me, you know you can trust me."

"That's the point! I don't think I could trust you with this one, because it's stupid."

"Patricia, anything you say is never stupid to me. So, tell me."

"I'm upset!" Eddie was taken aback. Why would Patricia be upset to newbies who did absolutely nothing?

"I know what you're thinking, Eddie. That's the point. They did something!"

"And what could it be?"

"Replacing!"

"What? Replace- Oh, you thought she replaced Nina didn't you?"

"Exactly…" Patricia mumbled, her voice almost cracking. She sat down on her bed, Eddie following suit. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned onto his body.

"So, what do you mean by replacement?" Eddie asked softly.

"The first term, Joy was replaced by Nina. Second term, probably best replacement," Patricia said, giving a small smile to Eddie, to which he returned with a comforting one, before continuing, "And this term, Nina, who I was starting to get close to other than Joy, was replaced! It seems like reality hates me." Patricia said, her voice cracking, even more visible and noticeable.

"Patricia…"

"Eddie, it's true. Once I get to know them, especially Nina, they're taken. This happened to my first few years at Anubis, Eddie."

"No, Patricia, that's where you're wrong. Come on Patricia, look at me." Patricia just moved her head, still avoiding his gaze.

"Patricia, come on, at me, in the eye." Eddie put his fingers on her chin, and lifted her head.

"Everything happens for a reason. Why did they left? You know why Nina left right? She's bound to come back sooner or later. Why did Joy left? If she didn't leave, you wouldn't have met Nina, right? Why did KT come? With her, more mysteries are bound to happen, something that brought color to your life," Patricia smiled at that, "Why did you have a twin sister? To stir up drama and confuse me," Eddie said, poking her on the side, to which Patricia giggled, "Why did you come here in the first place? Why did _I _come here? To meet you, Patricia. See? Everything happens for a reason, Yacker." Patricia smiled, and laid her body on his lap, while Eddie stroked her hair.

"Thanks Eddie, a lot. For being there for me, all times possible."

"Any time." They just sat like that, soaking each other's comfort. By half one, Patricia was fast asleep. Eddie laid her on her bed, and kissed her forehead, before whispering into her ear, gently,

"No one can replace you, Patricia."

**Woah, like major fluff. Never knew I would write it to end like this. Anyways, review guys! And also, read my new story, Anniversary Party! It may be finished during December times, around Christmas! Bye guys! I'll update next time!**


	14. Jealousy

**I have to update this.**

Patricia was _upset._ Yes, yes she is. Eddie and Nina have been hanging around quite a lot of times ever since they found out that they were connected. Fabian seemed to mind a bit, but he wasn't as annoyed as Patricia. Fabian and Nina still went on midnight sneak-outs and dates, but Patricia and Eddie? They rarely hung out. Yeah they still talk at times, but not as often as before. They rarely had their annoying yet flirtatious banters, and that worries her, Joy, and Amber. Even Jerome realized that. He asked Patricia about it, but Patricia just changed the subject. Patricia and Eddie haven't gone on dates ever since the event at the library. In fact, Patricia couldn't remember the last time they _kissed._ Not even the last peck, and that annoyed her, big time. She has never gotten like this over a boy, Eddie was her first, well, _everything._ She fell for him, hard, and she's not letting him just pass her by, and she's not letting him use her like she was just a filler during his time at Anubis.

Patricia was in her bed, just staring up the ceiling, a specific photo in her hand. It was the picture of her and Eddie at the end-of-exhibition party, dancing. It was anonymously sent to her on her email on the upcoming morning, by an unknown email. She printed it out, and put it in a frame. She was just about to rip the picture, when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the picture under her pillow, and went to the door. She opened the door, to reveal Eddie standing, with Nina behind him.

"What?" Patricia sneered.

"I know you're mad at us, Patricia." Nina told her.

"Oh, really? And why would I be?" Patricia retorted, sarcasm dripping every word.

"Look, can you just let us in?" Eddie asked.

"Fine." Patricia groaned, stepping aside, so that Nina and Eddie could come in.

"So?" Patricia asked.

"Joy told me what happened between you and Eddie, and I figured that it was our fault. So, just let us explain, alright?"

"Yeah, like you can control your freaky connection." Patricia mumbled.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Patricia's eyes went wide.

"What? No I'm not!" Patricia exclaimed, ears going red.

"You are." Eddie stated, smirking.

"Patricia, you're jealous of us?" Nina asked.

"Well, he, you, UGH!" Patricia groaned.

"So?" Eddie asked.

"You guys were spending so much time together, I thought you guys were destined to be together!"

"Wait, ME-" Eddie started.

"And HIM?!" Nina exclaimed.

"TOGETHER?" They exclaimed in unison. Patricia shrugged. Then they fake barfed.

"Patricia, I can't even stand him! He's obnoxious!" Nina exclaimed, before continuing, "I think I'm gonna go outside and let you guys resolve this on your own." Nina stated, before going outside. After she stepped outside, Eddie burst out laughing.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I-still-can't-be-lieve" Eddie couldn't finish his sentence. He burst out laughing again. Patricia gave him a weird look, confused. After a few moments, Eddie finally calmed down.

"You really thought I was destined to be with Nina?"

"Well, yeah. You guys do have a connection-"

"An _Egyptian _connection, not a _romantic _connection. You got it all wrong!"

"What?" Patricia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Me and Nina have an _Egyptian _connection, not a romantic connection. You really thought we're soulmates? I'd kill myself."

"But she's-"

"Not my type, not who I want to date. She's way too innocent and sweet for my liking. She wouldn't keep up with me. Besides, she's like, totally in love with Fabian." Eddie mumbled something, not clear enough for Patricia to hear.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"What?"

"You just said something. What was it?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, you got it all wrong. I do not like Nina. She's like a sister to me! There's no way I'll date her!"

"Sorry. You were hanging out with her way more than you hung out with me! When was the last time we went on dates? When we the last time we had our banters? I know I sound like a whiny girl that only cares about herself, but-" Patricia was cut off by Eddie's lips on hers. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck, and Eddie put his arm on her waist. After a few moments, they finally broke apart, foreheads touching. They both smiled at each other.

"Still think that I would choose Nina over you?"

"No. Sorry I doubted you."

"Hey, it's all right. I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you."

"It's fine. You have your freaky connection with Nina-"

"And I have my perfect relationship with you." Eddie said, before bringing his lips to hers again.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the conversation. All was fine between Patricia and Eddie. They were just hanging in Eddie's room, messing around with his laptop, when Patricia remembered. Eddie mumbled something incoherent for her to hear, and she never figured it out.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"About 2 weeks ago, when we had that, uh, discussion-"

"You wanna consider it a fight?"

"Of course not!"

"Continue then."

"About what you said."

"I said tons of things."

"The mumbling. You said something. What was it?"

"Huh? What mumbling?"

"Don't act as if you don't know weasel. When you said that Nina was totally in love with Fabian, you said something after that. What was it?"

"Oh. That one. Uh, I said, that she loved Fabian as much as I love you." Eddie said quietly, enough for Patricia to hear.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes Patricia. I'm serious. Nina loves Fabian as much as I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." Patricia said, before hugging him and bringing her lips to his.

**Eh, decent enough. I needed to write this. I know I wrote a Peddie before, but I had to. Anyways, season 3 in less than a week! How do you guys feel about it!**

**R&R! God bless you guys!**


	15. Asking You Out

**I'm here with a Moy shot! I know, this one has lack of updates. Well, guess what? I'm having writer's block! I spent the whole day on twitter, just getting all annoyed that I need to wait 6 months before the season 3 airs! Americans are lucky ._.**

**Aware that after this shot, I have a special A/N for all you guys! Please read it!**

**Anyway, I've had this idea for quite a while. I wrote this when I was bored, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

Joy Mercer hated being the third wheel. She was always a third wheel. Everytime she walked with someone, their partner would catch up, and she would just hang in the back.

She wasn't the best in relationships. Even though she was the one who gave advice to Patricia about Eddie, she gave troubles for Nina and Fabian. She chased Fabian at all times possible, she made enemies with Nina, even though now they're practically best friends.

Joy hated being single. She wanted someone to love her, someone to care about her, someone that could be with her at all times possible. She knew that all her friends loved her, but she wanted someone that made her feel _special_. She had a boy in mind, but this guy doesn't seem interested in her. This boy was none other than Mick Campbell.

The same goes for Mick Campbell. He hated being single. He was Mick Campbell, the school jock. Girls should be swooning over him. It's true, girls do swoon over him, but none of those seemed right for him. In fact, the girl he was in love with doesn't seem to be interested in him. After he got over Mara, he started to develop feelings for another girl. This girl was none other than Joy Mercer.

Neither of them knew, that one felt the same way towards the other.

Joy was just walking from school. In front of her were Patricia and Eddie, hands intertwined, talking about who knows what. She was too busy feeling sorry about herself, that she didn't even pay attention to what was in front of her.

Eddie was talking about Sick Puppies' songs with Patricia, arguing on which songs were the best.

"I told you, White Balloons are better!" Eddie argued.

"No, Welcome To The Real World is _way _better!" Patricia argued back.

"No, it's White Balloons!"

"Welcome To The Real World!"

"White-" He was cut off by a ring of his iPhone. He whipped it out of his pocket, entered the pass code -which was Patricia's birthday, too simple- and checked the message. It was from Mick.

"Odd. Mick rarely texts me." Eddie mumbled.

"Who was it?"

"Mick."

"Mick?"

"Yeah, he doesn't text me often.

"Well, check it." Eddie opened the most recent message.

'_call me back asap.' _It said.

"Why would Mick want me to call him?" Eddie asked.

"No idea. Just call him." Patricia shrugged. Eddie called Mick's number. He answered after the second ring. Fast.

"Hello?"

"Mick, it's Eddie. Why did you want me to call him?"

"Uh, you see, I wanted to ask Joy out, any ideas?" Mick asked. Eddie covered the phone for a while.

"He's asking me how to ask Joy out." Eddie whispered to Patricia, knowing Joy was behind them.

"Wait, what? Why would he ask you?"

"Who knows? How can I answer with her right behind me?" Eddie asked looking back. Joy was looking down on the ground, looking gloomy as ever.

"She's not paying attention. Just keep your voice down." Eddie located the phone back to his ear.

"Dude, just ask her." Eddie said as quietly as possible.

"How? And why are you whispering?"

"Well, your soon-to-be girlfriend is right behind me!"

"What?" Patricia snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Listen Mick! Just ask her out already! Do it at supper, and we'll make sure no one disturbs you guys!" Patricia whisper-shouted. She looked back and saw Joy wasn't alone anymore, Amber was with her. They were talking about fashion. No wonder Joy looked a bit happier.

"Really Trix? Ed?"

"We'll make sure of it."

"Gee, thanks guys!" Before Patricia or Eddie could reply, the line was already cut off.

"Wow, someone's happy." Eddie said.

"No doubt. I never thought Meathead would have a crush on Joy." Patricia said quietly. They approached the house and went their separate ways.

Supper time arrived, and everything was set. Mick would ask Joy out in his room after everyone finished, and Eddie and Patricia were to make sure no one interrupted the two.

Everyone was finished with their supper, and Mara and Amber were cleaning up. Now was the time.

"Hey Joy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mick asked Joy when she was heading for the stairs.

"Uhm, sure, yeah." Joy went with Mick to his room. Eddie and Patricia called everyone to the common room.

"Alright, listen guys! Mick and Joy are inside our room, and I expect no one to interrupt them!" Eddie whisper-shouted.

"Why?" Jerome raised his eyebrows. Eddie and Patricia exchanged glances. Patricia nodded.

"Mick is trying to ask Joy out." Patricia informed. Amber's head perked up at the statement.

"WHAT? REAL-" Eddie quickly covered her mouth.

"Amber, please, when I let go, I expect you to not squeal, alright?" Eddie asked. Amber nodded. Eddie slowly let go of her mouth. Eddie quickly wiped his hand, while Amber took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Since when did Mick like Joy?" She asked slowly, to keep herself from squealing in excitement.

"Who knows?" Eddie said.

"And they're in your room, alone?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

Meanwhile, Mick and Joy were in Mick's room. Mick was talking, well, at least he was trying to. He was shaking all over and stuttering, while Joy was trying to help him speak.

"Mick, why are you stuttering?"

"Well, Joy, you see, I, was, ugh. I can't do this."

"Do what? Mick?"

"Joywillyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

"Joy, please, will you, go out, with me?" Mick squirmed, waiting for an answer. Joy's mouth grinned widely. Knowing that Mick probably expected rejection, Joy walked over until she was just about an inch apart from him, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Mick's eyes flew open, but then he relaxed and kissed back.

"Does that answer your question?" Joy asked after they broke apart.

"It answered my question perfectly." Mick smiled before crashing his lips to hers again.

**And they all live happily ever after! Haha, jk. I HAD TO add some Peddie, especially after their "mutual" break-up, which wasn't cool at all. I know all you guys aren't cool with it, or are you? ;) Give me your opinions!**

**Well, I said that I have a special author's note right? Well, firstly, this goes to all fanfic writers. We all know that Season 3 showed some major changes, right? And this season changes everything, right? Well, I saw that some writers plan on discontinuing their stories just because Season 3 is starting. Well, FYI, this is FANFICTION. Fictions don't have to relate to the show, actually. That's what we call AU, or Alternative Universe. So, to whoever that plans to discontinue their stories, DON'T. This is the fanfiction world, and here, anything's possible.**

**Second, this has to do with this story. I'm giving DoD a makeover. What kind, i'm not telling. A clue? No slash. Not even one bit. It's nothing to do with my formats of writing, I like writing this way. It has to do with what I'm presenting. You'll find out soon.**

**Thirdly, this has to do with me. I'm going on hiatus for 4 months, 5 months at the max. My schedules are getting in the way, and I'll probably not update as often as before. I'm talking about me, alright? Not my account. My point is, I'm stopping my writing for now. As for my account, it's not gonna rest anytime soon. Someone else would be handling my account for now. I'll probably update my owns during holidays. Don't worry guys, it's only until May, and it's back to myself! I know, this may be against the rules, or you just want me to go on full hiatus? Give me your opinions! **

**Lastly, when I go on my hiatus, you can still contact me! You guys can mention or DM me on twitter, HoA_Luvz2303, or just PM me! I still reply, since all these are connected to my Blackberry. If you guys want to contact me in some more personal ways, sorry, I can't let you. Maybe Facebook, but we'll have to see first.**

**Thanks for reading this A/N! **

**R&R!**

**Xx-Eva-xX**


	16. Act of Closure pt 1

**Never thought my hiatus would only last a few weeks. I'm not on hiatus, I'm just gonna update things slower. I'm particularly sorry for not updating Anniversary Party, I'll try updating as soon as possible.**

**Have you guys thought about what I'm gonna change in this story? You'll figure it out soon ;)**

**Enjoy!**

"Fabian, we'll speak later alright?" Nina asked as she slid her fingers off Fabian's.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked, confused.

"Checking on Patricia." Nina said as she ascended up the stairs. Nina came to Anubis House for a simple visit, and the whole Anubis boarders have been downstairs ever since, hanging out and catching up with Nina. Well, everyone except Patricia and Eddie that is.

Nina went inside the girls' hallway and knocked on Patricia's door. Patricia opened after the third knock.

"Oh, hi Nina." Patricia asked, voice a bit hoarse.

"Not happy to see me?" Nina smirked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!" Patricia exclaimed, trying to sound more like herself.

"Can I come in?" Nina asked. Patricia nodded and stepped aside so Nina could come in. Nina sat on the foot of Patricia's bed, while Patricia leaned against the headboard.

"Speak to me." Nina ordered.

"Whatever about?" Patricia asked, acting completely innocent, even though she knew exactly what Nina was talking about.

"Come on Patricia, I'm not stupid. I know you're not a fan of parties, but are you seriously going to miss out on your best friend's visit? Tell me what's up."

"Eddie."

"Eddie? About your break up?' Patricia nodded. It didn't take long for everything to click on Nina's head.

"Patricia, you still-" Nina didn't need to finish her sentence. Patricia nodded, and explained everything.

"That summer was actually amazing. I had a great time with Eddie. He lived near the beach, so we go there from time to time. I met his friends, and probably some crazy ex-girlfriends. We enjoyed our time, fully. But then, there was this girl that threatened me, a day before I went back home. She was like poisoning me with words that were as venomous as a snake's deadliest venom. She told me about how ugly I was, how stupid I was, how I didn't deserve Eddie at all. I wasn't usually affected with all these-"

"You love him."

"Excuse me?" Patricia asked, surprised.

"You heard me. Patricia, you're falling for him, that's why every word matters!"

"Nina, I realized! I know I fell for him! That was the main reason I broke up with him, alright? I fell for him, hard. And I'm afraid. What if he isn't? What if I'm the only one falling for him?" Patricia whimpered.

"Patricia, you heard him while we were at the tunnels last term. He told you that he's falling for you, Patricia. Have you seen his face when you left? He was sobbing Patricia, sobbing, crying actual tears!"

"Nina, I know! I know I was stupid, I know I shouldn't have been affected that much, but what can you do? You may be the Chosen One, but can you turn back time? You can't, no one can! If I could turn back time, I wouldn't break up with him in the first place."

"You need a form of closure. You need to finish this problem with Eddie. You guys need to clear things up, and just get back together already! I know you guys are desperate to get back together, it's just so obvious! Talk to him tomorrow, or better, now." And with that, Nina left the room.

Patricia pondered her thoughts on her mind. Should she really get back together with Eddie? If they got back together, would Patricia get heartbreak? Or will it be a happy ever after? But life isn't a fairytale. Nothing's perfect. Patricia sighed, knowing the right answer. Nina was right. It was too obvious that they desperately want to get back together, but they were holding onto their pride.

Patricia left her room, wanting to finish her love troubles once and for all.

**Probably one of my shortest chapters. Don't dare think this is over! I'm gonna make a spinoff to this, well, 2 spinoffs. **

**Finally got the answer to what I'm changing? Yep, I'm changing the couples! I changed this into an all-couple series of oneshots! But still, no slash. So, your prompts could be anything, just nothing higher than T rated, or slash couples.**

**But, there's a but. Of course, I have some couples that I don't really like, so those prompts would come out slower. **

**So, just click that review button, and review and/or prompt! **

**Cheers to you guys,**

**xX-Eva-Xx**


End file.
